moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
EMP Mines
China |role = Advanced hidden defense |useguns = EMP charge |tier = 3 |techlvl = 9 |hp = 40 |armortype = Land Mine |sight = 2 |cost = $600 |time = 0:26 (base 0:22) |multiplier = 1.2 |produced = Soviet Construction Yard |req = Atomheart |adjacent = 8 |groundattack = 150-75 * 100% vs. Light and Drone * 90% vs. Medium/Harvester * 80% vs. Heavy * 60% vs. Basic/Animal * 50% vs. Flak * 40% vs. Plate/Cyborg |range = 1.73, radius 2 |ability = * Cloaked * Weapon detonates 5 frames (0.3 in-game seconds) after triggered and disables units vulnerable to EMP in a radius of 1.73 for 90 frames (6 in-game seconds) |notes = * 4 more EMP Mines will appear around the EMP Mine itself after being placed * Cannot be attacked by Cryocopters * Explodes when destroyed |artist = Bu7loos }} The EMP (Electromagnetic Pulse) Mines are a hidden defense used by China which essentially act as a deterrent for both infantry and vehicles. Official description EMP Mines are simple defenses used at choke points or other important locations. Though the blast of a Mine can kill or heavily injure infantries , the most prominent feature is that it can disable enemy vehicles for a large amount of time. Either giving a Soviet commander more time to set up defenses, or as a trap to destroy helpless enemies. Placing an EMP Mine on a single cell will result in 4 more appearing nearby, wherever a free space is available.Soviet Structures page on the official Mental Omega website Overview EMP Mines give China an additional defense option against hordes of vehicles (except Speeder Trike or Gharial). More importantly, it is independent from power supply, so a Chinese base is far from defenseless from vehicle waves during a power outage (e.g. power sabotaged by an enemy spy) in comparison to other Soviet subfactions. As EMP Mines require a period of time before arming themselves, they must be placed ahead of time, preferably in chokepoints where ground troops have no choice but to pass through the mine-infested area. As such, they are not for sudden emergencies (e.g. Navy SEAL unloaded via Stallion Transport) like other defenses and thus require some prediction to where enemies will likely attack by the Chinese commander. EMP Mines not only affect enemy vehicles but also have effect on enemy infantry, it will kill or heavily injure them. But EMP Mines is not activate against disguised spies, meaning a Chinese commander must deal with them through other means. Appearances In the campaign, EMP Mines are widely used by not only China but also Russia and Latin Confederation, in limited numbers. Besides, in campaign, the additional mines generated when placing an EMP Mine are much more than in skirmish. Act One * The EMP Mines first appear in Eagle Fly Free as an enemy defense. * The EMP Mines are buildable in the Covert Ops mission Eclipse. Act Two * In Obsidian Sands, Rashidi deployed numerous EMP Mines around the battlefield as an attempt to stop Libra. Scorpion Cell also used limited number of EMP Mines in the Co-Op mission Neuromancers and the Covert Ops mission Nightcrawler. * In Earthrise, EMP Mines is a buildable structure although the player is playing as Russia instead of China. Cooperative * In Combustion, Chinese left some of their EMP Mines on the southwestern coast, and they are retaken by European enemies. Behind the scenes * In version 3.0, EMP Mines are tier 2 defense, and their construction method is similar to Walls. See also * Cryomines * Genomines * M.A.D. Mine References zh:EMP地雷 Category:Defenses Category:Mines Category:Soviet Union Category:China